


【气宇轩扬】戒

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Mason (Dead Like Me)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】戒

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



1.一念相争，一念浮生

贞观十八年，皇亲国戚乃至百姓人家，上下皆笃信佛法，无不供奉佛龛、香炉。梵音殿外，池中荷叶成碧，莲花绽开，粉中带白，花蕊染金。

这时正直傍晚，池中水倒映空山古寺，夹着几棵合欢树，景色甚佳。

一人头顶光亮，眉如刀削，鼻梁高挺，身姿挺拔披斗篷，穿缁色僧衣，偏袒右肩，露出的臂膀健硕，线条流畅，手腕上缠着一条破旧的佛珠，捻珠，打坐，默念，丝毫不为外界所扰。

是一个尚未取法号的年轻和尚。

和尚轩是主持赠予的法名。他自小就见过不少妖怪，从花妖、树妖到蛇精、蛇精，他都见过，所以打小对这些东西就习惯了。

他那天路过后山，恰巧救了一只小白狐，怕师父不允，便偷偷养在身边。和尚轩打坐，他便蜷成一团乖巧的伏在人衣钵，无趣了便用尾巴扫一扫他的木鱼，再扫一扫他的佛珠。

和尚轩手持念珠，口中念着祷词，寺里钟声响起。白狐睁开眼瞧了一眼和尚，应该休憩的时间，他依旧在诵经打坐。

“小和尚，我要化形了.....变成人，穿好看的衣裳，再陪你玩好不好。”

“几时，几许。”和尚突然开口。白狐扬也被他突然开口吓一跳，身子一抖就变成了原形，银白色的小毛团有些战战巍巍地缩在床下。

"不知……"声音小到被经文所掩盖。白狐听觉异常敏锐，不需要集中注意力，就能听清对方口中所念经文，和手中被轻轻转动的念珠发出的细微声响。

“走如何？”和尚生的轩昂伟岸，就连半蹲腰身也挺得笔直，手下的身子一抖，和尚诧异的看着双眼通红还有些潮湿的白狐扬。

"害怕……"白狐扬看着是和尚轩，像是溺水之人看到水面上的浮木，紧贴着和尚轩的手臂，埋首在他胸前。

和尚轩也感觉到即将幻化成人白狐的状态不是很好。他老实的坐在他身旁，任由他倒在自己怀中。

“我，是要成形了吗？小和尚。”

怀中物开始现出人形……外露着白皙秀颀的脖颈，精致的锁骨有一半隐藏在毛发内，如墨色般的发丝散落在地，白皙的皮肤如玉般剔透，长眉如黛，眼角上扬有些泛红。

湿淋淋的银发，全粘在身上，白衣束身紧贴着颀长的身姿。

“嗯。”和尚抬起白玉般的手点拨他，那粗糙的指肚在细嫩的手心轻微滑动，酥麻的感觉顺着手臂就直接闯入白狐扬的神经。

白狐扬脸一红，咬住下唇，手掌也蜷缩起来。

和尚感觉到了他的动作，挑眼瞥了他一下，清冷的声音道出“不过需要隐身，倒也不必惊慌。”

正好看到白狐扬不着衣物起身，一手把长发拢到前面，后面的身姿完全暴露在他眼前。那是不逊色于女性的身材，窄腰翘臀，肤似白玉。

和尚轩未见过女子，却也被惊得连忙又闭上双眼，脑子里全是刚才的神仙玉骨。

“喂喂喂，小和尚，那你快抬头看看我呀”和尚睁眼，日复一日，年复一年，青灯古佛，只有木鱼作伴。小白狐突然闯入，好像在镜子一样的水面上落下一滴水花，碎成一片一片。

“施主，穿衣。今晚不便与我同寝了.....”

“穿衣？哦，那也还是与和尚睡一起啊。”初为人形，还不知笑为何物，嘴角就微微上翘，颊边梨涡浅浅浮起，美得摄人心魂。

“不妥。”和尚惊讶于他的美，并不妖艳夺目，而是那种清丽脱俗，飘然出尘的纯洁之美。

“你我皆为男子，有何不妥，出家人以慈悲为怀，你自是要帮我。”

“......”和尚站起身子 回头看他，约有十五六的样子，梳着简单的束发，银白色发丝垂地，粉嫩的胴体，连脚趾也是粉嫩粉嫩的。衬的整个人好看极了，但是看着看着又有点不真实。

“男子，女子，有何区别？男子与男子又有何妨？”

“为了不让主持发现你，可能需要……暂且隐身。我帮你。过了今夜，你便平安无事了。”和尚睁眼，却瞧见未沥干的水珠从白狐长发间重新让腰处窈陷湿润，一颗接一颗汇聚淌成直线。

他身上别处偏瘦，屁股却是圆润紧实，细窄的股缝恰好接住那道水迹。

和尚起身备好笔墨，将袖子挽至肘上 ，露出精壮小臂，让他端坐在方桌前，对着香炉双手合十。一手执笔在刻着祥云的砚台中蘸取磨碎的金箔，用笔的一端，抬起白狐的下巴。

“施主，闭眼。”

可爱的白狐乖巧听话，蝶翼般的睫毛微微扑闪。笔尖划过白皙皮肤，留下金色痕迹，很是美丽。和尚轩注意到小白狐的不安，停下笔尖，“痒？”

“是....有些......”

“忍。”

笔锋调戏一般地时轻时重，游走在胸部，腹部，和未来得及收起的银白色毛皮上。这样的折磨，很难让他不起反应。

“嗯啊....奇怪的感觉。能否....写快一点.....”

“忌躁。”

佛说，戒嗔戒痴，避色避贪，方得极乐。

“这里....也要写吗？”小白狐躺在地上，脸红得要滴血，眼中可见泪光，难以置信地看着僧人笔尖划过那柔软的，刚刚化成人形的腹部，来到后腿间早已站立起来，滴出透明液体的玉茎。

“要。”像是贝齿在雪白的耳尖处轻轻咬过一般，湿软的笔尖安抚的滑过，又几下划过铃口，从顶端至根部，抄写着神圣的佛法。经文抄至最后，和尚心头一紧，额头一滴汗水从眼前滴落至白狐汗湿脊背，顿觉头皮发麻。

"阿弥陀佛。"

2.是爱我一身袈裟，亦或是爱我一副好皮囊？

化为人形的第三日。

白狐扬撑着头看他，可和尚只是垂眼看着棋盘。阳光透过层层叠叠的枝叶，在棋盘上留下斑驳的金色碎影。和尚低头，薄唇微抿。眼周处是长长的睫毛投下的一小片阴影。

白狐扬正专心地盯着他出神，见他抬手捻起一黑子，只片刻就在棋盘落下，轻轻一响。

“专心，莫要看我。”

雪白的绒毛瞬间化为一袭不染纤尘的白衣，静坐在葱绿的草地上，任由躁动的狐狸颤动着毛绒绒的小耳朵在他怀里蹭来蹭去，淡若琉璃的眸中漾起一丝旁人从未见过的柔情。

“棋哪有你好看。”依偎到他身边，柔软拂卷的狐尾同那袈裟缱绻纠缠。

“臭和尚，假正经。”他扬起手中几片红叶，直直向着他脸上扔过去。和尚睫毛颤动了一下，却仍闭着眼。白狐扬见他不动，便从树上跳下来。

"陪我说说话呀～小和尚。"细白的脚腕上系着银铃，踩在厚厚的一层红叶上，一步一脆响。他走到和尚旁边，见他不理自己，反倒觉得有趣。

化为人形的第七日。

“喂，小和尚，念的什么经？”他故意凑近他耳朵，压低声了问。顿了顿，又自顾自道，“不管什么经，都无趣。”

他抬手，指尖似有若无地擦过那人后颈。向前划过，感受到指尖下喉结几不可察地动了下，无声地笑了。

又绕到和尚身前，弯了身子，一寸一寸向他靠近。白狐扬一瞬不移地盯着他，浅色眸子里盛满惑人的柔光，眼底映出的人一点点放大。

直至呼吸交缠，连风也无言。

那人依旧闭眼念经，侧过头，于是干燥冰冷的指尖擦过他的脸颊。白狐扬眯起眼，听和尚冷声道。

“施主，请回。”

白狐扬笑了，从胸腔里闷声轻笑，“假正经。”他直起身挥袖，红叶便蝶似地漫舞。飒飒舞叶声中，道：

“明日，我会再来。”

“小和尚，等我呀～”

和尚终于睁眼，又不知何时竟云雾层涌，如梦如幻之中，白狐扬的身影被隐去，再不可见。望着古寺的上空，眸子如古井深邃，忽然，他皱紧眉头，痛苦忍耐着什么，紧抿着的唇边溢出红色的鲜血。

化为人形的十五日。

素衣银钗，眉眼凄恻，踏野草岸，过青石桥。夜晚，白狐扬掌一盏青玉灯，右手五指相并，作照壁状，掩护住风中飘摇的烛火。细雨淅沥，濡湿了他三尺乌发，借九天上绛河泻光映照。喜欢偷偷跟随和尚，看他沐浴，甚至看他出恭，亦或是青天白日里，原形悄现，隔着木窗棂朝里头窥伺。

“好看吗？”只着贴身薄纱袖衣，腾挪跌宕，似穿花蝴蝶，又似出水袅袅娉婷的莲花，脚步轻盈的如流云浮水般。

他用手卷了卷乳环上垂下来的细链子，又响起什么似的扭了扭小腰。

“瞧，这花儿，与你佛经上的经文，是不是特别配？” 微微扭动的腰带动了他的身子，长长的腰肢显出好看的弧度。

那白莲就开在胸口，抹上细细的珍珠粉，晶莹的花开的剔透。裹在身上，束纤腰，戴金铃，脱掉宽大的裟衣落座和尚怀中。

“喂，难道你就不想摸摸我么？”从修长的脖子到微有肌肉的大臂，到充满韧性的腰部，起伏跌宕，非常诱人。

小小的红豆在冷风里有点儿颤抖，细细的链子垂下来，一直到他小巧的肚脐。

“这寺庙.....好生无聊啊，你陪我玩玩嘛”漂亮的蝴蝶骨像轻挥的翅膀，上面卧了一朵粉红的花，妖艳又灵动。浅浅的腰窝看起来能给他盛点儿酒来喝，配着他水蜜桃般的屁股。

“我也就玩儿玩儿，不会你动手。和尚，还是不敢抬头瞧我？嗯？”

说这句话时，白狐扬昂这头，带着销魂入骨的喘息发出断断续续的音节，挺着臀，颇像一只伸懒腰的白狐。最后一个尾音勾着和尚轩的一颗心。

随后一阵悉悉窣窣地声音传来，手就滑下去撸动他半软的茎身，隔着内里便揉了起来。

“施主，施主，自重。”

化为人形的三十日。

古寺幽寂，四周旷阔，也没个花鸟鱼虫可供赏玩的。他瞧得痴迷，竟未发觉和尚早已借余光瞟见，却故作不知。两片柔软的东西突然吻上了自己，和尚轩睁开了眼，点过胭脂的红唇柔嫩，两瓣花朵一般轻柔香甜。

和尚轩想挣动，身躯如石一般僵硬又如水一般无力，他要张嘴来劝止白狐扬，可嘴被那两瓣柔软翻来覆去的吻，怎么也做不了别的。

他只得咬紧了牙，他不能让狐妖犯更大的错，也不想让他听见奇怪的声音。

和尚一只手捏上鼻子，白狐扬抬起头看了他一眼，小鹿一般无辜清澈的眼。许是喘不上来气，又许是别的，和尚轩的脑中轰鸣一声，下颚终于无法咬紧。

他耳中听见了狐妖的一声轻笑，和尚轩的脸立刻红热。那小舌划过口中的每个角落，辗转着勾出和尚轩喉间一缕慰然的叹息。

“自重....施主。”

和尚微张着口轻咳一声，下刻白狐扬就掰捏他如玉下颔亲上去。和尚舌尖湿热，白狐扬拨捻两下重重嘬住，舌苔在上熨帖。嘴边银丝暧昧，不，不.......和尚轩自然不愿承认，可狐妖才不理他。

和尚可不似他，裤子穿的好好的，却羞于在这猥淫关头听白狐扬不断叫他，扰他，逗他。

“大师.....救人于水火，怎能见死不救呢？大师~”袈裟被从领口拉开，狐妖却浑然不知一般，执意一点一点扯开衣襟，仿佛在拆什么奇物般慢条斯理。白狐扬轻轻地笑，声音像银铃一样打在了和尚轩心口，手摸过和尚轩的喉结，摸到硬邦邦的胸膛，和尚轩自然是健壮的，几块腹肌紧绷着，与主人一同等待最后的宰割。

“自你一月前救了我，我就.....想与你交好了....”白狐扬上下调整姿势让自己能够用头顶蹭到和尚的下颌，和尚微微张嘴，却不知为何没有发出任何声音，神色间带着迟疑。

“大师~难道不觉得燥热吗？为何这般燥热？”白狐扬停下动作，噙着泪液的杏眸微颤，吞咽唾涎，从背后抱住和尚精瘦的腰身，缠着他瞎闹。

和尚外衫洇了汗液，内里湿漉漉粘在肌肤，显出令人荤醉的肉色。又慢吞吞将和尚的亵裤从膝窝拉到脚踝，那里很快翻涌出更多肌理分明的浅色肌肤。

“可是，我真的好生难耐.......你瞧瞧我~”白狐扬双手勾着他腰身低低地喊，白狐扬小腹崩得更紧，急慌解开带结，把自己丰腴的臀抬得更高，指节在绵软股上抚摸，白嫩的肉复又弹鼓出来。

“好痒....啊”

和尚猛地偏头。闭眼一动系紧的佛珠被带得松些，白狐扬隐忍克制的吟喘泄出一丝，沙哑且小心翼翼的勾人。

“啊啊、嗯.....救救我，就一下可好？”狐妖难以自制，左右分开大腿支撑着上半身平衡，摆动腰肢主动地磨蹭，双臂搭在他肩上环在脑后，急促地喘息着，一双细白长腿好似突然间无处安放，痉挛一阵，尾巴缠到和尚后腰。

这是他第一次这样求和尚，他探看和尚松动又僵硬的神色，又忍不住亲他红肿绮丽的双唇。

“嗯....啊....抱我，抱抱我....”将他藏在裤里的阳根摸出来，掌心贴住和尚柔嫩汗湿的大腿内侧，乳白滑腻的水液便颤颤巍巍滴淌出来。

又垂下了手臂，捧着和尚的脸细细端详，脚踝勾着和尚侧腰，可怜地摇晃，心中涌起一股酸涩又甜蜜的情绪。

他两腮也被情欲渲染得白里透红，润湿的素雪发丝纠缠耳际，添了一丝脆弱的美。清秀的五官妩媚明艳得让人移不开眼，身体越来越渴望更多的摩擦和刺激。

发情的狐狸被自己骚动一番弄得腰软，他收回了伸到和尚两腿间的那只手，那手上尚是腿间的热汗粘液，隔着浸在水里湿透的布料摸上腰际。

又是自讨没趣。白狐抬起腰肢起身后退了一步，手脚酥软也没怎么用劲，净能脚下一个踉跄，马上触碰地面时被人拉住袖子往后扯，落入一个怀抱里。

整个人的身体都贴合在一起，这让他有种前所未有的安全感。

“啊.......大师，不是说自重，怎么就上手了。”

白狐的脸凑得极近，仿佛要去亲吻和尚，可是又迟迟不肯干脆地贴合上去，两人的唇间总若离若即、若有若无地留有一线之隔，呼吸缭绕着彼此，欲吻不吻。

暧昧的欲火由然而生，如此撩拨片刻，和尚黑曜的眸子闪了闪，喉结微微一动。

木鱼声声，南无阿弥陀佛，六字七音，声声入耳，字字摄心。

半晌后，明月悄上柳梢头，可怜的白狐懒懒的趴在枝干上，与火狐说着近日来的趣事，火狐媚眼如丝，打趣了这么一句。

“还没有一个人，能逃过你的媚术呢。”

“可，唯有他。”白狐扬回望，见千年古刹内劫火灼灼，夜空通明，用袖子遮住了双眼，不甘地咬紧下唇，抬手手钏直响。

他呀，他呀，死不开窍的和尚，整日里清规戒律相伴，怎么勾引.....都不上钩。

3.我不是普度众生的佛，我来寻我今生的情

他说，没有人生下来就是六根清净的。和尚清心寡欲，他不信，寡欲吗？

偏偏冬天出奇的冷，白狐扬看着被雪覆盖的深山，又看了看禅院的棉被火炉，足足在寺院里住了一整个冬天，饿了打野食，再饿了吃和尚。

和尚一开始对他这种赖着不走的行为表示很抗拒，佛门清净之地，怎荣一孽障淫欲如此之深的狐媚居住。伽蓝红墙边，经冬日梵唱日夜洗礼，方生得仙子般的姿容，芳馨馥郁，不入俗流。

“嗯嗯啊....郎君，郎君可舒坦.....小狐的肉洞紧不紧，热不热，快说与我听听啊.....”

“郎君，郎君.....”

“啊啊啊......啊哈，好爽.....要到了......”

淫声浪语，不绝于耳，许是禁欲太久，和尚似着了魔，整夜春梦缠绵。

他羞红着脸看着自己濡湿一片的下身，梦里白狐赤条纠缠的肉体，与他撞击菗揷的声响，还有汗水交织肌肤相亲的触感，让他无法分辨是真是幻。

猛然起身，掐珠念佛，一边默念，一边细细回味昨晚那场活色生香的春梦，渐渐身子又燥热起来，身边都是些素来一同打坐的师弟。

“佛曰，若诸世界六道众生，其心不淫，则不随其生死相续。汝修三昧，本出尘劳。淫心不除，尘不可出。纵有多智禅定现前，如不断淫，必落魔道.....”

念着念着，心无杂念间，下身那物竟硬了。

“昨夜，大师睡的可好？”白狐等他单独一人时，手不自觉抚了上去，甚至是调侃地四下描摹。

身前的人如被蟒蛇蛰了一下，瞬间弹开了。

“休得无礼。”素来不说俚语，现下怎样粗鄙的话也骂不出来，只知红了眼，红了耳，红了那如玉的脖颈。

"无礼？哪天无礼？"窗前竹帘卷起，并排两个蒲团，只穿着一件水衣子的白狐，乖巧地坐在上面，眉眼间尽是白狐才有的干净和生机，那白狐郎像个孩童般抱着和尚的腰际，脸蛋磨蹭着。

“大师这身污浊之气，不好惊扰佛祖。不如，小狐替大师更衣吧。”回身便要去解了身上的袈裟，起身，一手放在他的肩膀，一手放在那要动作的手上，伸出舌头轻舔过那和尚的耳垂。

“佛祖面前，万万不可！！”白狐顽皮，最爱得寸进尺这一套路，然和尚轩也只是叹了一口气。

微微低下了头，敛去嘴边的笑意，这一年时间足够让他知道这是个吃软不吃硬的傻和尚。他解开银白的袈裟，露出里边的清癯的男人的躯体，只穿着一件亵衣来。

“不可什么？不可如此无礼？不可如此淫乱？”白狐见那和尚没有进一步的动作又冲他嫣然一笑，媚气十足，听到和尚渐粗的喘息声，顺势靠进和尚怀中，凑到那和尚耳边轻声说。

“可梦里，大师并非如此，这破了戒，还如何潜心礼佛？”白狐手勾在和尚颈间，用力拉下，借着微光找准和尚的薄唇吻了上去。

和尚无师自通，双唇微启，含住小白狐的舌忘情地吮吸。双手一路往下，在和尚的侧腰摩挲，他身体贴近那和尚，察觉到小腹被一根又热又硬的东西顶住。

和尚一身清正之气，全然不似妖邪之徒，可白狐扬心里明镜似的，他夜夜潜入和尚梦中，使出浑身解数，媚术蛊惑这个和尚。

“弟子可能，守不住戒。”

和尚轩再次打坐的时候，声音颤着哽在喉里，由人拉下他的脖子，轻轻吻着上下颤动的喉结。他还在自说自话，不停的说，却不敢念诵佛号经文。

白狐皮肉自是发烫，紧挨着僧衣遮挡不住的嶙峋脊骨。和尚还在垂目诵经，念珠一颗接一颗被拨过。那手就从雪白的衣襟里滑下去，一寸寸探过温暖的胸膛，从后颈轻吻到喉结。

“胡说，大师明明，都守了数月了~”狐妖是妖，非人类那般好欺，他自然不信他说香的胡话，噙着泪液的杏眸微颤。

“大师。”慢慢剥下和尚的袈裟僧衣，和尚自己僧衣半解让白狐自脊背升起一股异样的快感，战栗不已。

"自重啊～"看他雪白的面色晕上绯红，将和尚从不离身的念珠挂到他的脖颈上，抓紧念珠让和尚靠近自己。

亲手给和尚裹上袈裟，一层层僧衣叠过，像一张张网牢牢把和尚捕获。

“大师，您又湿了~”他轻轻舔舐佛珠，意犹未尽，佛珠拨过去，媚眼如丝，手指划过嘴唇，伸出舌头舔了舔。佛珠为十四粒金刚菩提穿就而成，母珠下打着平安结。一颗一串。

那佛珠上附着的冷香与昨夜那和尚身上的如出一辙，沾染着白狐的津液，拨弄在和尚手心，全被佛珠染湿了。

和尚静静望着白狐扬那双湿漉漉的眼睛，被蛊惑一般地俯下身，双唇再次纠缠，禅房内静谧异常。

白狐手指在佛珠下的身体上拽好几个深陷的凹坑，还是孤舟似的得不到慰藉，胡乱攀到和尚赤裸抻直的腰背。

最终，和尚被撕破袈裟扯断念珠，凌乱在大殿前。

“啊....嗯....大师学得好快，大师....”白狐他发出满足的呻吟，将头耷在和尚的肩上，胸膛紧贴，胸前敏感的乳珠在和尚肌肤上摩擦，双腿紧紧锁住，整个人与和尚之间毫无缝隙。

因为怕隔壁禅房的其他人听到这边的响动，并不敢大声淫叫，被一下一下撞得腾空，只是咬着唇勾着和尚的脖子在他耳边小声地叫着，声音刺激着和尚动作幅度越来越大。

“活佛在世，是佛对人世的悲悯吗？可，大师分明不守清规戒律，屡屡破戒，不仅淫邪，还偷食荤腥~”和尚依旧打坐不断加快拨弄佛珠的速度，白狐扬攀上他光滑的后背，凑过去舔最下面的几颗。

“阿弥陀佛，罪过，罪过。”那和尚尽然如此之快便缴械投降，方才泻出阳元，此刻还在愣神，眼中恢复一丝清明。白狐未料到他竟然阳元未泄的童子之身。

万一.....他不会，自己那饥渴了一年的身子如何是好。

“佛是全知全能的吗？”

白狐将手掌举到嘴边，轻舔一口，缓缓地当着和尚的面儿小口小口地将手中体液舔舐干净，最后还砸了砸嘴意犹未尽。充沛的元灵汇入他体内，激荡起真气涌动，舒服得他微微合目不禁发出甜腻的呻吟。

“是。”

“那你说，他知不知道我们夜夜苟合，看不看的到你那淫荡的样子？”白狐扬诱惑着和尚，和尚却无动于衷，红着眼睛瞪着上空佛祖，目不转睛。

白狐……分明是妖精中的妖精。

瘫软着身子仰躺、腰肢幅度极微地扭动，平日色泽苍白的脸此刻泛起桃红，水润的嘴唇一张一合、吞吐着诱人的喘息，眼神除迷蒙之外又衔了魅惑、脉脉含情。

来不及等他想通，和尚一把捏住他的蓬松的尾巴又是狠狠一撞，直将他送上癫狂的高潮。

到底是在他身上第一次破戒，自然毫无经验技术可谈，只知凭着猛禽征服欲旺盛的本性，操着胀到几欲擎天的巨物冲进他才开苞的诱人身体、然后一次次将浓稠滚烫的精血送进去，不过好在尺寸傲人，哪怕只是笨拙而大力的捣弄摩擦也足够让初尝禁果的白狐爽得欲仙欲死，甚至浪地哭喊出声。

一双双腿环住他的腰身，一手环住他的脖子，一手扶住他的阳巨缓缓坐了下去，待将整根肉柱都纳入体内。

他抬头看面前的佛祖，佛像似笑非笑，普度众生，似真的垂眼看着这淫乱的一幕。

佛珠，散落在蒲团，滚落在地上，蝉衣没有了正经，反倒衬得二人皮肤白皙，颇加情趣。

初次之后，和尚轩在梵音殿中逼和尚交合，一晌贪欢后和尚跪遍了满殿神佛，在正中金身如来前，足足叩了半天，叩出一滩血来。

“今晚记得早些来。”白狐抬头看见和尚带了疤，就幻化成人，长身玉立的白衣少年站在草木之中，冰雪长发落在肩头，一身纯白九尾摇曳，一手用轻轻抚摸他额头的伤疤将叶子上的露珠沾染到他光滑的额头。

"额头疼么？小狐给大师亲亲。"

“妄言。”和尚轩的乳尖透着一层白色的布料被热水烫得又红又硬，小小的突起，狐妖就隔着布料去咬啮那两粒小小的东西。

直到咬得烂红，才把衣服掀到一边，开始用舌头极尽温柔的舔吻，脸上泛着诡异的潮红，发出抗议。

“妄言？大师，还不承认？”和尚初入那紧致湿软的神仙乡也是一声低叹，淫液顺着下面流出，滴落在蒲团上。欢好数次，没什么表情的脸，他实在别扭，明明是爱着自己的，却又要做出一副拒人千里的样子。

可他，却爱极这份别扭和身体的诚实。

“避色避贪，罪过，罪过，”和尚轩的脸色有些难看。仰起脖子，噙着佛珠，用乳珠在和尚的掌心摩擦，，凑过去含住挺立的乳珠，用牙齿来回轻磨，快感阵阵却如同隔靴搔痒，情欲没有得到满足的他压着嗓子呻吟起来。

“这才是，所谓的极乐，啊....啊.....大师......”那和尚方才泄过一次，如今意外的持久，耸动了约莫两刻钟的时间却一点出精的迹象都没有，反倒是自己被插得丢了一次，身子更加瘫软，几乎要挂不住。

和尚得了巧，方才泄过一次，如今意外的持久，耸动了约莫两刻钟的时间却一点出精的迹象都没有。有力的双臂环绕在白狐扬腰间，阻止白狐扬被抛飞出去。那和尚每一次插入后都整支拔出再重重地顶进去，和尚轩肉冠进出白狐扬的肉穴，激起哗哗水声，霪水飞溅。

“大师虽不说，可小狐知道....大师也是.....也是到过极乐之境界过。”和尚飞速抽离，扶着他的肩将他翻了个身换成跪趴的姿势，后者白皙光洁的脊背连带着精巧的蝴蝶骨和纤细的腰线一道暴露无遗。这回直接换了个姿势，和尚操够了，沾了一手混合着淫水的精血伸进两三根手指做了做扩张，又搂紧那细腰肢插入了他的屁股、再度捣弄起来。

“要去了....大师，可否扶小狐一下~”和尚自然是怜惜他的，于是，跪直了身子将他放回打坐的禅坐上，就这么趴着继续耕耘。白狐扬爽得不行，却又不得不咬住手指强压着呻吟的冲动，眼中含着泪花，身前的肉芽虽被缚，后穴却高潮迭起。

他浑身一阵抽搐，身前的肉柱喷出点点白浊，和尚拔出性器，带出一股股透明清澈的液体和一些白色的粘液。

“嗯....大师.....可觉得舒坦？您瞧，佛祖....佛祖都看到了你我二人偷欢。”被如此大力捅进近半个时辰的白狐扬承受不住，抽泣起来。和尚一次猛地插入，停下动作，双臂收拢将白狐扬整个揽入怀中。

白狐扬依旧一身素色白衣，长发如雪冰肌玉骨，微张着口轻咳一声，下刻和尚轩就掰捏他如玉下颔亲上去，舌尖湿热，和尚轩拨捻两下重重嘬住，舌苔在上熨帖。右手翻揉湿润的褶皱，交缠的口中随即呜叫。

“大师....大师还未尽兴....”和尚也是一副始得情趣的餍足模样，意犹未尽，绝无半分倦色。那和尚原本跪坐着，僧袍已彻底松散在地上。他放下双腿，翻身趴在打坐的禅坐上，抬起臀部碰触和尚那根依旧挺立的性器。

和尚会意，沉腰将烙铁一般的肉柱再次送入白狐扬体内。

“不淫色者，不犯他妻，所在化生莲花之中......若诸世界六道众生，其心不淫，则不随其生死相续。淫心不除，尘不可出。当观淫欲，犹如毒蛇，如见怨贼。”窗外反复诵《楞严经》，和尚听闻，开口随念之。

“郎君....郎君可莫要再念了，小狐，小狐听不得.....”白狐扬居高临下的看着衣衫不整的和尚轩，和尚啊和尚，白天有多正经，此时就有多淫乱。荤欲难耐，和尚终究是人，按着这人狠重地抽插起来。他上下都长得好，不用费力就次次戳顶妖精灵敏紧软的穴心。

“小狐....难道叫的不够好听吗？依我看，郎君喜欢的不得了啊~”欲念一旦沾染了感情，快感将会成倍的增长，哪怕是一次不经意的触碰也会带起一串战栗。白狐扬迫不及待的想要被和尚轩进入，真正融为一体，身体无时不刻都在地扭动着。

“莫要胡说。”他不急不慢的往上揉，手揉着和尚轩软软的那里，再一点点抚过紧实大腿，直撩到和尚轩的腿根里，白狐扬看着面色通红的和尚轩，笑声更肆意了，他早在这件屋子里设下了结界，以免有人打扰。

多此一举。

就算他不设，这里晚上也鲜少有人来，所有人都认为他在虔心诵经，可曾想二人在此颠鸾倒凤数日。

和尚表情隐忍，痛苦欢愉并存，手掌扶地纹丝不动，眼中浴火犹如困兽，瞪着白狐不断发骚的身子。略微迟疑后，举着狐妖的腿干了半夜，直干得他叫哑了喉咙，泄软了身子。

到了后半夜，似是在榻上还做不尽兴，于是甚至从屋里滚到了屋外仲春的草地间，混着青草与泥土的清香，又是两个多时辰的疯狂媾和。稚嫩的身体在和尚轩上了瘾一般的操弄下，到后来已经酥软得不省人事、任和尚摆布成各种姿势进入，在欲望的支配下游走在半梦半醒之间。

和尚留了白狐一背的吻痕，看到白的透明的肌肤染上了这相当淫靡的一块块颜色，终于餍足，想这小妖精欢爱起来真是要人的命，于是就着相连的姿势将他翻过来，狠狠咬住那两片作孽的桃色薄唇放肆地吞噬。

待到天空泛着微光，启明星忽暗忽明，两人才将将完事，拥在窗前。

他抬头看面前的佛祖，终是破了戒了。佛祖似笑非笑，普度众生，似乎垂眼看着这淫乱的一幕。

东山的月亮爬上来了，又是一个多情月夜。

自那夜过后，和尚轩每日下了佛礼，每夜都会去白狐扬栖身的西厢，趁旁人都歇下后推门而入，与他缠绵半宿再相拥而眠。带着日益浓郁的情愫，说两人蜜里调油也不为过。虽然他在情事上稍显木讷，但白狐扬毫不介意，兴致高时，引诱尝试些新鲜姿势，别有一番情趣。

喜怒哀乐贪嗔痴。

唯独少了“欲”。

命中有定，大师定是要到这劫里走上一遭啊。

这日，白狐便迈着小碎步摇着九条狐尾走上前来，被那双手抱下浴池去，兜起热水开始清洗皮毛。后山浅池中，白狐扬肆无忌惮地撩拨起来，还装作若无其事地玩着水，水汽氤氲，两道赤裸的人影交叠在一起，若隐若现。

二人望进彼此眼里竟满目潋滟，清澈见底，不知是谁染红了两眉羞，又是谁梨涡浅笑，清风抚了一地的衣衫。

“大师……一起洗？”

“好。”

“施主，不舒服么？”白狐扬上半身衣衫不整，下半身更是不着寸缕，高高翘起屁股迎合着后面的抽插，和尚见他浑身燥热，狐耳狐尾巴若隐若现，以为他受不住这般折腾，便好心俯身问候。

“舒服....没有不舒服，大师，大师弄的我好生舒服....”白狐扬因为过于兴奋，狐耳若隐若现，几乎就要现出原形。

“大师，大师，好舒服.....不行了.....”狐媚的呻吟声婉转妩媚，让人听之忘魂。他身后不断挺送下体的是一位身披袈裟的年轻和尚，他相貌冷峻与那池中冰莲如出一辙，但目光望着身前的狐妖一片温柔，两只手捉住男孩的细腰，轻轻地摩挲着，无限的温存。

“嗯...不够，不够，快给我。”僧服在水中散开。

看到他赤裸的身体呈现在面前，健硕的体魄，男人的腹肌，流水线一样的弧线向下。白狐咬着耳垂道:“不知可否与大师水乳交融....就此沉眠于水下。”

“你到底仙，还是妖。”

和尚轩咬住嘴唇，底下的庞然大物全顶了进去，张着嘴呼呼喘气，半月的招数终于熟练自如，兴跃之情难以抑制，索性破戒破了个干净。

“嗯嗯嗯.....好爽......是狐仙，也是狐妖。”和尚带着纯阳的真元，阳物在狐妖体内爆发，几乎瞬间化作一团精气融入白狐身体经络百脉之中，身前的肉芽与后庭同时迸发出惊人的高潮，在水面上激起两多漂亮的水花。这样双重的极乐再一次将两人一起推向了快乐的顶点。

“大师我说是什么，啊啊....便是，什么....”白狐扬被戳弄得腰软，甬道内的液体已经不知道是淫液还是泉水，咕噜咕噜的，支撑不住只能低下头抱住人在他耳边喃喃。

“休要再叫，污了这佛门...净地。”和尚冷面体热，每次进出幅度不大，却直戳着白狐扬体内最敏感的嫩肉，来回碾磨着，让白狐扬无法控制地摇摆身体，越来越快，越来越渴望更多的摩擦和刺激。

最后，白狐只好剧烈的喘息带着快乐到极致的泪意，不停地唤着郎君，好舒服，好舒服。和尚口中念着祷词，寺里钟声响起，并未停下手中动作，面色一如既往的认真。

“数月来，你我日夜交合，佛祖面前、莲花灯下、厢房西窗、后山汤池、难道就没有玷污你佛门圣地？”白狐可没心思听他念经，他只喜欢看和尚念经倒是挺享受，看他衣冠楚楚，看他脖子上红痕，看着宽大的袍子，掩住他漂亮的身体。

“要佛，还是要我，大师，说啊~要不要我~”他仰起头，一遍遍叫着郎君，引诱着他，与自己交换一个缠绵的湿吻，一次次地首尾相连，软肉吸附，不仅自身被肏得口涎精水不止，也让和尚轩爽得头皮发麻，直捣深处。

二人精水一小股一小股流出，沾湿了柱身，然而底下双囊鼓胀，可见并未射尽。

白狐也不知在水中被他要了多少次，感觉下面又肿又痛。肉穴一次次的被填得满满的，现在晕乎乎的被他抱在怀中。两个人在水中尽情的释放自己，鱼水之欢，月夜春色，一切尽在不言中。和尚心中溢满柔情。

只是在泉中就这么做，和尚心里不免有些自责，对于他，自己总是自持不得，太过了，他赶紧把两人身上的衣服拧干，全部包裹住白狐不让他暴露一丝肉色。在他眼睛上落下轻轻一吻：“我抱施主回房。”

之后夜夜复夜夜，床榻吱呀，寝帐翻波。

古寺墙角檀香依旧燃着，腾起袅袅青烟，窗外月亮隐入云层，屋内昏暗一片，只剩下微弱的声响起伏不绝。情事过后白狐扬便窝在和尚怀里，风雪在簌簌地飞，冰雪色的发丝也随着飘洒。

只是，这和尚总是看着窗外发愣，偶尔与他说说自己这些日子以来心中的揣测与困惑。

4.毁去三生，修来一世欢好

“佛有了心魔，将佛不成佛；使佛陷入情劫的人，将不入轮回。”

十世佛缘，十世如一的修炼，和尚的境界早就可以成佛，只不过是最后一世，佛祖为了考验和尚的佛心，给他留了一道情劫。

千岁成年，天劫将至。

“师父...弟子有罪。”面如冠玉，眉清目朗。和尚轩闭上了眼睛。

缠着念珠的手掌竖在胸前，指如白玉。一袭霜白色袈裟，立在长廊像是穿透浓雾倾斜而下的一片清辉，又似开在沉沉黑夜里的一朵白莲。

“你既选择极乐净土，此去，红尘渡劫吧。”鱼水之欢，月夜春色，原打算让那和尚尝尝地狱的滋味，不曾想他们都去了天堂。于是他也这样做了，只差一点点就能修成的千年道行，化成了只为他能再入轮回的三魂七魄。

奈何妄念，痴念，不可活，不可恕。

白狐扬有了身孕已有数月，宽松白衣与长发遮盖下隆得并不明显，摸上去却已规模不小。白狐听佛家人念述过业火恶鬼地狱，束缚不得超脱。和尚轩是僧人，遇见了他做出这种事，就是将自己置入地狱。可他有了情却不甘心，妄念长长久久天长地久，即不受修行苦又想得情欲乐。

于是，成仙成魔，一念之间。白狐从莲花座下那儿偷了佛法要自修成仙，还顺带拐了原本从善如流一心求佛的和尚也一同入了魔。

“驱邪，斩！”

趁着白狐有孕不可使用法术，全寺上下便瞒着和尚，在他下山做法之时，请了年轻的捉妖师，布下了降妖阵法。待和尚归来，白狐来不及收起狐耳与狐尾，便扑到那人带着檀香的怀中，只可惜，狐妖的呼吸极其微弱怕是要不成了。

和尚已经阶品圣僧，却不依不饶的跪地磕头，白净净的一张脸满是灰土，细小尖锐的石子划破了皮肉，血流了一额头。

“大善大恶，皆是由弟子而起，师父，若肯救他！弟子愿以命相抵！”白狐在他怀里扑腾着爬出来，使着最后一口气化成人形。伤处在他一身白衣之间才显得异常扎眼，各个都伤到了要害之处，且下了死手。

“救不得，救不成，救不了。”

“求求师父....弟子跪求师父！！！！”

“求求师父，求师父......”

“何必求他，我本就没打算.....贪恋世间。但，你必定要护它.....”白狐散开的缥缈白衣染了斑斑血迹，被薄汗浸湿的雪发仍缠在脸颊边。霜白的睫毛抖动，雪白袖袍下五指按着小腹，再也说不出一个字，以肉眼可见的速度，化成原形有气无力的伏在他怀里。

如同之前千百回那般，消失在这片三界五行之外的混沌中。

日薄西山，野处荒寺。

也不知过了多少岁月、多少轮回，当年的古寺原是香火鼎盛，不过是短短几年的光景竟落败到了荒草丛生墙垣倒塌的样子。芭蕉灯下，一片昏黄，佛前久违，殿外如常，天地齐暗。

昏黄灯影下，美人盈盈一笑落在眼前，一袭白衣似雪里梨花，绽放的雪色狐尾如纯白的花瓣拂卷。

“你是神仙？”和尚问题。

没有一声回应。

“还是妖孽？”和尚又问。

依旧没有回答。

又是数年岁月，清秋红枫染遍崇山峻岭。静卧在春草中打盹的小白毛球，被晨光度上一层金色的微光。脆弱通透的小耳尖坠着一缕小白毛，随着轻盈的动作在暖风中轻轻颤动。

“哼唧.....”小狐崽伸出爪子理了理柔软的绒毛，慵懒的打了个哈欠，滚啊滚的滚到大师脚下。晶莹的露水打湿了耳尖一缕干净的白毛，湿漉漉的眼睛微不可查的浮上了一丝委屈。

小狐崽鼻头上下轻动嗅出空气中的熟悉味道，兴奋的扑到面前身形细挑的男子怀里。高僧从容的错开身子，让轻盈的小白球扑了个空，险些摔在布满露珠的青草之上，小爪子便扯着僧袍撒娇，喃喃“唧.....唧......”

高僧微凉的指节轻覆上白皙的后颈，一手将他抱在怀中，伸手来逗怀里的小狐崽，下颏轻轻落在毛绒绒的小脑袋上。

“听话，爹爹带你上山。”

自被逐出空门之外，每逢五日，高僧一手抱着小崽崽，一手拨弄佛珠，虔诚的去山顶祭拜，点起一支檀香，叠声呼唤那个人的名字。

恍如隔世的那个清晨，菩提树下，他也曾与白狐趁着空山余霞未落，牵着手爬上山顶，种下了满山的合欢树，对着山河大地，日月星辰，举手盟誓，以天地为鉴，结为夫夫。

如今，合欢也已遍山。

毛茸茸的脑袋又在他胸口乱动，扒拉到他怀里找个舒服姿势，在暖暖体温和独有的奶香味里，合眼打瞌睡了。高僧周身泛着金色微光，眼中尽是留恋，与手腕的佛珠交相辉映。他抱紧了小崽，将宽大的袈裟裹紧了小崽崽，死死地捏住左腕的佛珠，骨节泛白。依旧三拜九叩：

万劫轮回向此休，百转千遍劫，百转千遍夜，一诺永生缘，偈言颂离别。

不过是等个千百年而已。


End file.
